Green Lotous
by X-Desertdragon-X
Summary: This is a story about Naruto leaving the village at an early age and learning from different senseis.  Naruto/OC.  More on the inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto is the only person that is going to get a zanpankuto throughout the whole story, but I may change my mind, but then again that's not likely. Whose zanpankuto he gets will be revealed in the first chapter. Also, he won't have a hollow mask or any hollow powers. Also, he will get only one zanpakuto, one from bleach. I hope you enjoy this story.

"Hello" regular speech

'Hello' thoughts

"**Hello" demons**

'**Hello' demon's thoughts**

"_Hello" zanpankuto_

'_Hello' Zanpankuto thoughts_

_**The Awakening**_

A boy with black shorts and a white shirt with a red spiral on it is running down an alley from a mob of people. The boy just turn five today and went to the Kyuubi festival to get a toy from a stand. While he was looking for a toy to buy, a crowd of people start yelling at him and chasing him. The boys name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Naruto ran down the alley, but it turned out to be a dead end.

"Die Demon" an old civilian man yelled as he kicked and hit Naruto with the rest of the mob.

"This is for killing my family," a chunnin yelled as he used a kunai to cut through Naruto's eyes. Naruto screamed as he got his eyes cut. The mob ran away as soon as they heard him scream before the ANBU got there. When the ANBU arrived they found Naruto on the ground with cuts and bruises whimpering. They noticed his eyes where bleeding badly. The ANBU captain with a dog mask rushed Naruto to the hospital.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Where am I?" Naruto wonders as looks around the sewer. He see's pipes on the walls and ceilings, and noticed that the pipes are red and blue. Also there were a few inches of water in the sewer. 'After they beat they go and through me in a weird looking sewer. Stupid villagers.'

"**Come here boy," **an unknown voice called.

'What do I have to lose?' thought Naruto as he walked towards the voice. Naruto walked into a large room with a huge cage where a seal rested in the middle of the cage. A pair of red demonic looking eyes appeared behind the cage.

"**Come closer boy."**

Naruto walked closer to the cage and a blood red paw crashed through the bars of the cage only to be stopped by a yellow glow.

"**Damn shinigami," **a voice growled out.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded as he stared into the red eyes. **'Damn. The kit is not even shaking **

**in fear.'**

"**I am the feared Kyuubi no Kistune!" **Kyuubi roared as he stared down at the kit who was still not shaking in fear as he stared up at the Kyuubi in silence.

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned the beast as he sat down and noticed a yellowish door off to the side of the cage.

"**We are in your mind, boy. I was sealed inside you by your 4****th**** Hokage Minato Namikaze on the day you were born. I attacked your village because I was put under a powerful genjutsu by Madara Uchiha that made me attack your village in rage." **Kyuubi stated as he laid down and spoke to the boy.

"_Do not forget about me Kyuubi." A feminine voice called out._

"Who was that? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled out as looked around for the voice that spoke to the fox.

While Naruto was looking around for the voice, the golden door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with sparkling white hair that went down to her knees. She was wearing a white silk dress that went to her feet with green stars and sparkles all over it. She also had a wakizashi with a green hilt with an _S- _shaped guard inside of a green sheath attached to her left side. She slowly walked up behind Naruto and said, "_Hello Naruto-kun, my name is __Shinsō and I am your __zanpakuto spirit."_

"My zanpakuto spirit? What's a zanpakuto? And why do I have one? Can anyone get one?" questioned Naruto quickly while bouncing up and down.

"_No young one, only you have a zanpakuto, but you can help someone get one if you felt like it, and I wouldn't recommend I, but It's your choice. Now you can wield me in battles and other fighting events. I have two different forms. They are called shikai and bankai, but that will take a few years to master and learn. I will help you master your shikai, and learn and master your bankai. You can already use your shikai, but you haven't mastered it. The release command for your shikai is Shoot 'em dead, Shins__ō. After you master it the phrase won't be needed. Also, I use a different energy than your chakra. I use spiritual energy. There are special techniques that spiritual energy uses, that I will teach you over time." Shinsō explained to Naruto._

"Cool! When can I start learning how to do this stuff?" Naruto questioned.

"_You can start learning once you wake up and leave this village so you can start training. Now the things you will be training in are Shunpo or Flash Steps which is speed, pure speed. Also, Hakudo or taijutsu as you would call it and zangetsu or kenjutsu as people in this village call it." Shinsō explained as Naruto nodded in agreement to the plan._

"Sweet, I will be amazingly strong, but why do I have to leave the village?"

"_Because Naruto-kun, people and ninja will bother and try to steal your secrets, but you will come back for the chunnin exams that happen twice every year, but the one that happens in Konoha will be in 8 years. So you have 8 years to train and to get to a captains level or kage level in your opinion." _

"**While she teaches you taijutsu and kenjutsu, I will teach jutsu if you want. So what do you want to learn?" Kyuubi asked.**

"I want to concentrate on learning taijutsu, kenjutsu, and shunpo, but I won't mind learning a few jutsu, too." Naruto explained while pacing the floor.

"_Okay Naruto-kun you need to wake up and pack so you can leave the village within the week."_

"Um… before I leave how will I see once I leave my mind? I get it's my mind so I can see, but what about when I return from my mindscape?" Naruto questioned them as he shuffled around nervously wondering how he will see outside his mind. 'I wonder if I can get an eye transfer or a treatment for my eyes. Uhh… stupid ninja, causing me problems with my ability to be a strong ninja and become the greatest Hokage ever.' Naruto thought as he paced thinking about the situation he was in.

"_Do not worry Naruto-kun; I will fix your eye problem. Your eyes will be a unnatural gold color so I suggest wearing some kind of glass or something, but it will also allow you to see chakra, life forces, and spiritual energy. Do not worry; I will help you get over your sight problem until you get your knew eyes. It will take approximately two years" Shinsō explained in a soothing voice as she hugged the child to stop his worrying. 'He will grow into a strong young man. Don't worry I will always help you along the road to your path of greatness.' Shinsō thought as she stared down at the young boy. "Time for you to go and explain to the Hokage that you can see. Tell him you only see outlines and not chakra or the new eyes. It will help stop his worrying without giving away one of your talents because deception is one of the main things of being a ninja. Also, if you want to talk to me or Kyuubi, you only have to think the questions or answers you have."_

"Wait! How do I get back and come back here?"

"**All you have to do kit is concentrate on coming back here and you will appear, and I will send you back to the land of the living." Kyuubi explained.**

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but unless his tenant heals his eyes he will be blind. The scar tissue covering the pupil will make it impossible for him to see anyways. The best the Kyuubi could do is allow him to partially see to my knowledge, but over time I could be prove wrong. His chance at being a ninja is zero. I'm sorry Hokage-sama." The Doctor explained going over the chart in his hand. 'What a pity. Naruto would have made a great ninja just like his parents. How can people do this to a innocent child that knows nothing of the burden he has to carry for the rest of his life. He is so malnourished its lucky he isn't dead yet. I guess that his tenant doing. '

"That is terrible news doctor. It will break his heart because he had his eyes set on being a ninja. His dream of being the next Hokage is out the window to I guess. I planned on naming him my successor if the council would have allowed it when the time came." Sarutobi said as he stared down at the boy in the bed with a deep sadness. 'Minato what have we done to your son? I am sorry I could not keep my promise to protect young Naruto.'

As the doctor and the Hokage were discussing things a young boy was slowly waking up from his pain induced sleep. He looked up at the ceiling and released that he was in the hospital. Naruto slowly set up noticing that everything was black and gray outlined and he could not see clearly, but he could see two bluish bodies talking. He recognizes one as Hokage-jiji voice and the other probably a doctor.

"Hokage-jiji? Is that you?" Naruto questioned for the first time sense waking up.

"Yes Naruto it's me. The doctor said you have lost your sight and I'm sorry to say that you cannot be a ninja anymore." The aged Hokage explained sadly. 'I'm truly sorry for crushing your dream of being a ninja before you even had a chance to go to the Ninja Academy. I can't believe my village has fallen so far that they would hurt such a kind hearted soul.'

"Oh," Naruto replies as he ponders about what to say next.

"Naruto, can you see an outline of anything? There is a chance that you may be able to see an outline of things at least." The Doctor questioned the young boy.

"Yes, I can see a vague outline of the things around the room. Can I go home Old Man?" Naruto questioned.

"I guess Naruto, but please be careful." Sarutobi pleaded as he watched the boy get out of the bed so he can change out of the hospital gown and head home.

"Don't worry Old Man I will be careful!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he left the hospital.

Naruto runs out of the hospital to go pack for his trip outside of the village to become a great ninja. He arrives home ignoring all of the graffiti on the walls and unlocks the door. He grabs his black backpack he got from the Hokage for his birthday. He grabs it and puts all of his clothes in it and grabs all the instant ramen he has in his cupboard. _"Naruto-kun, go and buy or steal some chakra weights. It will help you learn shunpo faster. Also leave a note to the Hokage explaining when you are coming back."_ 'Okay, I will grab some chakra weights and leave a note.'

When Naruto returned to his apartment from stealing the chakra weights and went inside he noticed five scrolls and a letter in top of them. As Naruto opened the letter to read it a package of square papers fell out onto the table. Naruto begin to read the letter hoping that it would explain the scroll and the papers:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_The papers are used to determine your chakra affinity. The main affinities are fire, wind, water, earth, and lightening. There are more than one so you can test it every year or so to see if you get one or if you learn another one. The scrolls hold the exercises to learn to control your affinity and two jutsu's for each element._

_A Friend. _

'That is extremely helpful and it will make me stronger. Now time to start the letter to Jiji.' Naruto thought as he looked around for some paper and a pencil to write a letter.

Dear Old Man,

I will return to the village for the next Chunnin Exam in 9 years. I will be 16 when I get back. I will be able to enter the exams by myself as a Ronin. Yes I know the requirements to enter as a Ronin are to have a document sign by a daimyo to allow me to enter. I will be wearing a mask of some kind, but don't worry you will be able to recognize me.

Sincerely,

Naruto Uzumaki

Soon to be the Greatest Hokage Ever

'Hmm… That's a good explanation of when I will be back.' Naruto concluded as put the note on the table in the kitchen. And he ran to the park to meet up with a friend to tell her that he will be leaving and not coming back for 9 years. As he reached the park he noticed that only one person was there and was sitting on one of the swings staring off into space. Sneaking up behind her Naruto began to push her slowly in the swing so as not to scare her, but she still jumped out of the swing.

"Naruto-kun, don't scare me like that!" Kieria Uchiha yelped as she jumped out of the swing holding her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Kieria-chan, I just came by to tell you that I am leaving the village and won't be back for nine years." Naruto said sadden at the fact he won't see his best friend for 9 years.

"Why are you leaving Naruto-kun?"

"Well I need to get stronger and I don't want a lot of people knowing what I am able to do."

"I guess I will see you when you get back from your trip." Kieria said as she reached out and hugged Naruto. Then she stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek while blushing terribly. "Please come back." She whispered softly.

"Don't worry I will come backed!" Naruto said still shocked over the kiss as he walked towards the section where there was less security during the night at the village walls. He turned around and looked at the village.

"Good- Bye, Konoha." Naruto muttered as he jumped over the village wall not to be seen for 9 years.

**The Next Day**

"Naruto!" Sarutobi yelled as he knocked on the boys apartment so he could go in and let the doctor look at his eyes. 'Why is he not answering the door? I guess I will have to let myself in." Sarutobi thought as he unlocked the door with the key that was under the door mat. As he went into the apartment he notices a not on the table addressed to him. 'Naruto, what have you done?' Sarutobi question as he went to alert the council that Naruto has left the village.

"He should be marked as a Missing- Nin." A civilian yelled.

"How can he be marked as a Missing-Nin when he was never a ninja for the village?" Shikaku questioned lazily. "Besides this is a matter the civilian side of the council has no say in."

"Also, when cannot alert the other villages that we have lost our Jinchuuriki. It would show them that we are weak and we cannot be seen as a weak village." Danzo explained while mentally seething at loosing the Jinchuuriki. 'Sarutobi is a fool for not letting me train the boy.'

"Naruto left a note saying that he will be competing in the Chunnin Exam here in Konoha in 9 years. The best thing we can do is wait and see if he show up. Meeting dismissed." Sarutobi said as he left the council room. 'Please come back Naruto.'

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up from the tent he slept in last night to begin his training. He grabbed his pack and undid the tent and packed it away. _"Naruto-kun put the weights on and put some chakra in them so you can begin training. Also, test to see what your affinity is." _'Alright'

He grabbed a chakra paper and started pumping chakra into it to see the paper immediately crumble in on itself. "Huh, well looks like, I got a strong lightening affinity," Naruto muttered.

Naruto grabbed the scroll that talked about Raiton manipulation," _First step in mastering the Lightening element is to charge a battery with elemental chakra."_

And so the training will begin and finally end when he is a kage level ninja. He will rock the entire world with his power and quest for peace. He will have help from his future girlfriend/wife in time. But first he must travel around the world by himself to learn the hardships life has to offer different people. Soon he will travel with a Toad-sennin and learn a way to speed up training then move on to learn medical skills from the Slug-sennin. He will travel across the seas to learn swordsmanship from a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. He will learn lightening manipulation from the Raikage and from The Eight-Tails the ability to control his biju. Finally, he will then learn genjutsu from a known Konoha traitor for killing his entire clan except for two members. He will receive a gift from each of his senseis for mastering the areas they taught him in.

**Nine Years Later**

A male wrapped in a white cloak with a high collar and straw hat can be seen walking down the road towards Konohagakure. He hasn't been in the village for nine years. He was planning on participating in the Chunnin Exams to show he is chunnining material. His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. You see Naruto found out about his parents from Jiraiya one day on accident. As he walked towards the gates of Konohagakure, the guards yelled, "Halt! State your reason for entering the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"I am here for the Chunnin Exams." Naruto said.

"Show us your papers!" Yelled one guard as Naruto walked and handed the chunnin his papers for allowing him to enter. They handed his papers back so he could enter the village. "I'm back Konoha," Naruto muttered softly so the guards didn't hear.

"Did you see that Izumo? That kid is a ronin. Heh, he won't last long in the exam." Kotetsu said.

"I know. Ronin never last that long in the exam. They just don't have the right training." Izumo explained to Kotetsu as they watched the Ronin walk into the village.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that he got recommendations from the Fire, Water, and Lightening Daimyos?" Kotetsu asked.

"Maybe unusual, but not strange," Izumo said as he laid back in his chair trying to go back to sleep.

Naruto went to the nearest hotel to sleep so he can be fresh and relaxed for the chunnin exams that were starting up tomorrow. 'Do you guys think I am ready?' '_Yes Naruto-kun you're ready for the exam. Don't be nervous." Shinsō said in a calming voice. _**"Relax kit, besides you are just nervous to see your mate," **Kyuubi chuckled out. 'You're right, thanks I'm going to sleep.'

**That's the first chapter of the Green Lotus. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Also, if you didn't catch it Naruto is 3 years older than in the canon. Naruto's outfit will consist of a sleeveless chain-mesh shirt with a sleeveless white shirt over it. He has on white cargo pants with lots of pockets for scrolls. He has two white kunai holders on each leg with a seal on them that keeps the holders from running out of kunai; the same thing is on the shuriken pouches, he has two shuriken pouches with a seal pouch in between them on his belt. His green ****wakizashi** **is strapped in the center of his back. He has on white ninja sandals. He has on a golden version of Kaname Tousen's visor/glasses thing and a white version of Kakashi's mask. Finally he has a white sleeveless coat that goes to his ankles with yellow flames along the bottom. The gifts he received will be told in chapter two so you will have to wait. Also just so you know he is a kenjutsu, seal, medical, taijutsu, genjutsu, and biju master. His ninjutsu is not that high, but he knows quite a few, and he has three moves he usually uses which are Rasengan, Lightening Armor, and Raikiri. **


End file.
